2013 Dunkeld Mass Shooting
The 2013 Dunkeld Mass Shooting, also known as the Crowface Spree Killing, was a mass shooting that occurred on 19 and 20 June 2013. The perpetrator, named Francis Tasgall MacLennan, committed a series of premeditated shootings that resulted in 36 fatalities and 21 incapacitated. June 19: Attacks in Dunkeld 8:30 am: Rosranlaig Borough At 8:30 of 19 June 2013, MacLennan parked near and entered the residence of Alexandra Cowie and Marcie MacMahon in the Rosranlaig Borough where he murdered both of them. At 9:56, police were called to the area after receiving calls of neighbors sighting him in a Crowface costume, once news spread about his rampages at the LGBT Community Center. 8:47 am: Falliesh Borough At 8:47, MacLennan arrived at the 2nd Floor residence of Blake McGhee located above a convenience store where the latter worked at. He was found by police to be shot in the head with his Glock 17. 9:14-9:36 am: LGBT Community Center, Southern Metro MacLennan then parked his car at the opposite side of the LGBT Community Center, and walked with his Clarke-McNab XR-16https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bushmaster_XM-15 concealed in his trenchcoat. He then enters the front door at 9:14, and after waiting for a couple of seconds as he was welcomed, he opened fire. After completing his massacre at 9:36, MacLennan escaped through the backdoor and headed to his car. As he went through the alleyway, he was spotted by a couple of kids playing, but he quickly gave off a friendly response to let him pass without suspicion. In the aftermath, over 21 people were killed and 10 were wounded: * Layton Jamieson, 28 * Ashton Leslie, 25 9:40 am-9:43 am: Joyongheatown In Yun's restaurant, MacLennan entered through the backdoor and opened fire on the crowd with his XR-16. The front glass doors were obscured by the screen walls, giving him no chance of exposure from the outside crowd. Four people were killed and three were wounded: * Yi Ujin, 25 * Song Ji-hae 27 * Tyler MacKinnon, 28 * Dylan McGhee, 30 10:06 am: Niven River, Glasrancree Borough Near the campus of Dunkeld Institute of Polytechnic Studies, MacLennan parked his car near the Niven River Docks and headed towards his concealed spot in the attic floor. From there, he took a sniping position and fired upon the boat owned by Noel MacIntyre, which was residing almost 10 feet away. There were four people on the vessel. Of this total, 2 were dead and 1 was wounded: * Noel McIntyre, 27 * Ariana Dowey, 26 10:32 am: Coldarroch Borough After bypassing traffic on Highway 18, MacLennan managed to arrive at Coldarroch at 10:25. About seven minutes later, he stopped at the residence of Clément Boissonade, of whom he had murdered, and wounded his girlfriend Elestren Trebilcock with a P2000. 10:34 am: Flight to Mellochan MacLennan then fled to the nearby city of Mellochan where he will take a hiatus at a motel. June 20: Attacks in Mellochan In this series of murders, MacLennan gave up the Crowface costume and changed his car after switching license plates with another. 8:35-8:40 pm: McNeill Residence Among MacLennan's victims was Arthur Rhys McNeill, a lawyer who was of the plaintiff that charged him for stalking. One of his children was Callan McNeill, a friend he once knew in university. 8:54 pm: Intosh Neighborhood In order to create a distraction, with Dunkeld police trailing him more sooner than her thought, he fired off several rounds at residents lounging outside in the Intosh neighborhood. 2 were wounded, but no fatalities were apparent. 9:02 pm: Danny's His last murder occurred at the Danny's restaurant. Entering, he greeted his friend Filip Paton, who served as a cashier and ordered some food. After ordering his food, he pulled out his P2000 and shot Filip on his face. This was the last of his victims of his spree. Among the witnesses were Catherine Thompson, a 20-year-old gymnast at Duncan Sharp University, and Travis Crawford, a student who goes to the same university, of whom will give testimony to the Mellochan police about the facial features of MacLennan and his vehicle. June 21: Apprehending in the Little District At 10:22 am, MacLennan was apprehended at a hotel in the Little District via a collaborative effort of the Dunkeld and Mellochan police. Category:Criminal Events Category:Folaisia